The polyunsaturated fatty acid status of infants is of continuing interest in the art. Several functions have been attributed to different fatty acids. For example, docosahexaenoic acid (DHA) is the primary structural fatty acid component in both the gray matter of the brain and the retina of the eye and thus is essential for brain and eye function. Hence, DHA is of particular importance for the growing infant.
As a result of DHA deficiency, n-6 docosapentaenoic acid (DPA n-6) is instead incorporated in the growing brain of the infant. This is undesirable because it is difficult to reverse and may result in impaired neurological development. Additional, insufficient DHA may lead to a hindrance of healthy development.
DHA deficiency is of particular importance for infants of mothers who suffered from a disease during pregnancy. Hence, particularly for these infants, it is of crucial importance that the infant formula provides an optimal fatty acid profile in the infant.
DE 4 327 310 describes a milk composition from cows containing eicosapentaenoic acid (EPA), docosahexaenoic acid (DHA) and n-3 docosapentaenoic acid (DPA-n3), which is useful for promoting growth, intellectual function and sight function in children. The fat composition is however unsuitable for feeding to an infant because the weight ratio linoleic acid/alpha-linolenic acid (LA/ALA) is not optimal.
WO 01/78530 describes a nutritional composition containing specified amounts of docosahexaenoic acid (DHA) and arachidonic acid (AA) as well as their precursor essential fatty acids ALA and LA, for providing nutrition and for enhancing neurological development of preterm infants.
WO 2004/052115 describes glyceride compositions, methods of making the glyceride compositions, and nutritional formulations containing the glyceride compositions. The glyceride compositions contain predominantly monoglycerides and diglycerides carrying one or more long chain polyunsaturated fatty acids. Also disclosed are methods of using the glyceride compositions and nutritional formulations
WO 98/36745 describes methods and compositions for reducing the incidence of necrotizing enterocolitis. Said compositions provide n-6 and n-3 long-chain polyunsaturated fatty acids.
The object of the present invention is to provide a nutritional composition with polyunsaturated fatty acids suitable for feeding an infant of a mother who suffered from a metabolic disorder during pregnancy.